


everything that matters

by nuznate



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuznate/pseuds/nuznate
Summary: After they have saved the world, Neil goes home.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	everything that matters

After the world has been saved, the Algorithm has been retrieved, it is the moment that the last piece of information has been revealed to him. The information about his fate.  
  
Neil sees tears in his eyes when he looks at him. The realisation has hit him finally. Neil knows how he feels because _he_ already told him. But seeing it happens with his own eyes feels different.  
  
"Ah..sorry that you have to see that," Neil mumbles to him. It hurts to see him hurts, but there is nothing he can do.  
  
_He_ once told him that this moment was the big moment in his life, for it made him realised the extent of his feelings for him.  
  
He listened and he wondered how that was possible. Now when he sees the pain in his eyes that brimmed with tears, he feels sorry for him that he has to live through the grief over his death for him to realise that he is in love with him.  
  
But again, there is nothing he can do.  
  
So, he leaves him alone and goes home.  
  
*  
  
"You were devastated. I'm so sorry." Neil says when he is back at their home and goes to hug his lover tightly. That hurtful gaze is still in his mind.  
  
"No. I AM sorry. I brought you into this," he says, his voice slightly trembling.  
  
"Please, we've been through this." Neil kisses him. "The only thing that you brought me to is that you brought me to you. To us."  
  
Neil smiles at the other man. He never regrets it. With everything that's happened, it leads them to this. And it is truly a gift.  
  
"I can't argue over that," he says at last.  
  
"'Of course not, old man," he grins.  
  
"Hey. I'm not that old." Neil laughs when a finger is pointed at him.  
  
"But you're definitely not that young, old man."  
  
Neil squeaks when the so-called old man attacks him with his hands and lips.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I have to admit, not gonna pretend here, I wrote this after I watched the movie for the first time. I didn't know if I understood it correctly at all but I wrote this anyway. After I watched it a second time, I now realised I got it all wrong. lol 
> 
> So please consider this an AU where there is another Neil who somehow comes to help in the mission, the one that doesn't die in the tunnel.
> 
> So, what do you think? Is this somehow possible? Please let me know in the comment! xD


End file.
